Kovas Irimore
Kovas Irimore was a Reussi Force-user, genetic engineer, and proponent of aggressive action to counter the spread of the Sith during the New Sith War. He planned to restore the polluted ecosystem of Reuss VIII by combining Kaminoan cloning technology, Yuuzhan Vong shaping, and techniques he learned from a volume of the Dark Side Compendium, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Creation_of_Monsters The Creation of Monsters], spending more than sixteen years of his life accumulating the necessary knowledge. His latent Force-sensitivity manifested several times during this period, but he failed to recognize it for what it was until he was injured exploring the wilds of Kashyyyk and taken in by a band of Sayormi whose leader, Forma of the Sayormi, was also a Force-sensitive and a "witch" in her tribe. She taught him much about the Force, but after he discovered her brutal treatment of other outsiders he confronted and killed her and her warriors in a duel. Departing from Kashyyyk, he sensed a call through the Force and traveled to the Forest Moon of Endor, where he discovered the Old Man of Aurilia, an aged Force-sensitive who had mentored various fugitives from the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. The Old Man trained Kovas for seven years before becoming one with the Force, and sending his student out into the galaxy. Using the Shatterpoint technique he detected a potential ally, a rogue Jedi named Alzoridan, and the two met on Corellia. Alzoridan convinced Kovas of the threat the Sith represented to the balance of the Force, and the two of them formed the First Jedi Assault Team together. During his time with the Assault Team, Kovas would make enemies of many powerful Sith, most notably Saber Windu Brimstone Ra and his Kashyyyk Sith. Biography Early Life (28-45 ABY) Kovas Irimore was born the second son of Yurist Irimore and Anjyl Scapr Irimore in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong war in 28 ABY. His homeworld, Reuss VIII, was ignored by the invaders and defenders alike, being of little value due to its horribly polluted ecosystem as well as its position outside the direct path of the invasion. With the end of the war the following year, he matured in safety. The planet was likewise uninvolved in the Swarm War six years later. The first decade of Kovas's life thus passed in relative peace. He excelled in school and was encouraged to do whatever he liked, so long as he supported himself. It was his dream to somehow heal his homeworld, and at the age of eight he was already learning about such advanced concepts as forced adaptation through genetic manipulation. He took in information at an incredible rate, an early manifestation of his Force Comprehension ability, and was offered a scholarship at age eleven, to be used when he was old enough to attend a local university. The coming of the Second Galactic Civil War in 40 ABY shook the galaxy, and it was during this time that he caught his first glimpse of Kashyyyk, its forests in flames after the fierce battle above the planet. Twelve year-old Kovas sympathized with the plight of the Wookiees, and promised himself that he would visit their planet some day and help in restoring some of what they had lost. The coming of later conflicts during the second decade of his life were overshadowed by problems within his family; in 43 ABY, his older brother Fentan Irimore was killed in a speeder crash, leading to his father's suicide. Kovas was devestated, and began to distance himself from reality as a coping mechanism. He spent a great deal of time in simulators, imagining himself as a rebel pilot in the Galactic Civil War and acting in all respects as if that were the truth. He experienced vivid visions, enhanced by both his emotional instability and latent Force-sensitivity, that led to his briefly developing dissociative identity disorder. His mother, a psychiatrist, managed to merge his personalities, with the original as the dominant one. Over the next two years, Kovas earned and saved money however he could, determined to escape the tragedy via a different tactic: fulfilling his dream of planetary restoration. Search for Knowledge (45-61 ABY) WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Characters